Today, many individuals and commercial entities utilize electronic communication mediums for communication. For example, users may communicate through instant message applications, email, text messages, etc. Communication messages may be sent for a variety of purposes, such as personal messages, newsletters, commercial advertisements, social network messages, job alerts, and/or a plethora of other purposes. Unfortunately, a user's experience with electronic communication may be diminished because the user may be overwhelmed with large quantities of messages. For example, a user's email inbox may be inundated with hundreds of emails a week that the user may or may not have the time and/or interest in reading. Thus, the user may inadvertently overlook interesting emails while attempting to sift through their email inbox. Current techniques may allow a user to manually setup rules to place message into folders created by the user. Unfortunately, many users may not take advantage of message processing rules because of the complexity involved in setting up such rules. Other techniques may provide spam filters that specifically target spam messages. However, such techniques may not detect, categorize, and/or organize other types of messages.